everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking the Glass
Summary: Lucius recalls the end of his old life—and wonders what comes after. Note: This one features a song, as most webisodes tend to these days. This particular song is Path to Isolation. I don't own it, and I never will. Probably. (We open up on Victoria-era London, inside a small house. A young woman with honey-blonde hair and bright green eyes is walking through the house, calling for someone.) Yvonne Stoker: Jasper? Jasper? You there, honey? (Beat.) Yvonne Stoker: *sigh* Jasper, come on. This is stupid. (Beat.) Yvonne Stoker: ...Well! I guess this means I *smiles knowingly* have to eat the trifle I made all by myself! (There's a gasp, and then the cabinet door creaks open. The head of a six-year old boy with fluffy hair and violet eyes pokes out.) Jasper Stoker: Y-you're not really going to eat the entire thing, right, Mommy? Yvonne Stoker: I won't if you come out from your hiding place. (Beat, then Jasper bursts into tears and scrambles out of the cabinet into the waiting arms of his mother.) Jasper Stoker: *tearfully* I'M SO-O-RRYYYYYYY! Yvonne Stoker: It's alright. It was an accident. I'm not mad. Jasper Stoker: MISS BENNETT DOESN'T THINK SO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK HER LEG! Yvonne Stoker: *firmly* That's nonsense. You are not a "cursed child". You're just a kid. Jasper Stoker: *sniffling* I-I'm b-bad luck, a-aren't I... Yvonne Stoker: No. Mrs. Bennett is just throwing around wild accusations. Jasper Stoker: B-but all the kids at school say— Yvonne Stoker: I don't give a damn what the other kids say, you're not cursed, or bad luck, or anything. You are nothing more than Jasper Stoker. Understood? Jasper Stoker: *sniff* Okay... Yvonne Stoker: *smiles* Good. Now then... *picks him up* You were saying about the trifle? Jasper Stoker: *perks up* Yay! (Yvonne giggles, then carries her son off-screen. Cut to Lucius Shadow, lying in bed. He sighs and sits up.) Lucius Shadow: Not these again... (He walks over to his roommate, Areti Virtue, and pokes him in the cheek.) Lucius Shadow: Areti. Areti Virtue: Zzz...zz-z— *groans and blinks eyes open* Huh? Wha? Lucius Shadow: Do you know where I can find the dream medicine? Areti Virtue: The... *rubs eyes* The wha? Lucius Shadow: Growing up, I used to have dreams of a boy called Jasper. Father gave me these slimy black pills to ward off the dreams. They tasted like rotten teeth, but they got the job done nicely as long as I took one every night. Of course, I live here now, and didn't think to bring any of them with me. Areti Virtue: I don't... *blinks, then sits up* I don't think there is "dream medicine" in Ever After High. I mean, you could head to the town tomorrow and see if any are in stock there— Lucius Shadow: Alright then. I will go there. (He walks to the window and opens it, then perches on the windowsill. Areti's face pales and his eyes pop open, and he leaps to his feet.) Areti Virtue: H-hey! What are you doing?! Lucius Shadow: Getting the dream medicine, of course. Areti Virtue: B-but there are brambles! It's past curfew! You won't make it! Lucius Shadow: Is that so? ...I'll just jump over them. Areti Virtue: L-Lucius! You can't—! (He runs to the window, but is too late.) (Lucius leaps from the windowsill, perfectly clearing the wall of brambles. Areti stares out the window, jaw dropped.) Areti Virtue: ...okay then. I guess you can. (Cut to Lucius, walking down the empty street of Book End.) Category:Fan Webisodes